


Coming Undone

by smuttyrobron, zoeteniets



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Aaron, Dirty Talk, Felching, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smutty, Snowballing, Unsafe Sex, top robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttyrobron/pseuds/smuttyrobron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeteniets/pseuds/zoeteniets
Summary: Aaron is feeling needy. Robert gives him what he wants.





	Coming Undone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrashMouthSugden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashMouthSugden/gifts).



> This is by far the most porny thing I have ever come up with so it comes with a health warning. Please check the tags! Also, Rob calls Aaron slut/whore multiple times in this fic. Safewords are mentioned, but not used. The setting of this fic is purposefully vague so you can decide when in their relationship this is taking place. I hope you enjoy!

It is these moments, Robert thinks, that make everything- all the pain and strife and suffering that brought them to this point- completely and utterly worth it.

They are curled up on the sofa together, him and Aaron. Robert has his back leaning against the armrest in order to support both his own weight and Aaron’s. Aaron is lying fully across his body; his head pressed against Robert’s chest, the rest of him snuggled up between his legs.

The radio plays softly in the background, although it has been a while since Robert has paid any attention to it. Instead, he has been lazily working both his hands under Aaron's t-shirt so that he can caress the soft skin there. Occasionally, Aaron will hum or sigh contentedly and Robert has to hold himself still a moment as he feels his heart swell with love for this man, this incredible man, who for some reason loves him too.

He starts to notice Aaron twitching a little and wonders if maybe he’s started to fall asleep. But when he looks down his lover’s eyes are open, if a little hazy. Robert shifts his hips to a more comfortable position, which causes Aaron to almost undulate against him before he settles once more. Robert continues to stroke his hands up and down Aaron's chest, occasionally stopping to pay attention to a nipple. Aaron simply sighs and snuggles his head closer into Robert’s shoulder.

Robert can feel Aaron breath come faster and his heartbeat quicken. It’s not like he’s been _trying_ to turn Aaron on, but now that it’s happening he can’t help but push further. So, he starts applying more pressure with his hands, scrapes a little with his nails, and concentrates his efforts on the secret places that he knows will drive Aaron wild.

Soon enough Aaron is rubbing against him, eyes even more unfocused, pleasure clear on his face.

“Robert, please…” he breaths when Rob gently pinches one of his many sensitive spots.

“Please what?” asks Robert innocently.

Aaron doesn’t reply; he’s not quite at the stage where he can vocalise his desires without feeling shy. Robert doesn’t mind though. But he does tilt Aaron’s head up with a finger so that he can kiss him languidly. Aaron responds eagerly at first. He even tries to deepen the kiss. But Robert is content to keep his kisses gentle and teasing, even after Aaron grows impatient and bites at him. 

It’s all getting a bit too much for Aaron apparently, as next thing Rob knows he’s being pushed further down onto his back and Aaron is scrambling to sit on top of him.

Robert rests his head against the arm of the sofa as he watches Aaron eagerly writhe on his lap. Aaron reaches out and places his hands on either side of Robert’s head so that he can push even further down onto where Rob’s cock is confined. He’s becoming desperate, needy, exactly as Robert wants him.

He’s also a little frustrated.

“Is this doing nothing for you?” Aaron asks incredulously between moans.

Robert takes pity on him, grips his hips, and thrusts up so hard Aaron is nearly lifted off his knees.

“Does that feel like _nothing_ to you?” he asks tartly.

Aaron groans, halfway between arousal and frustration, “How are you still so calm then?”

“Maybe because I like seeing you come undone. I like seeing how desperate you are. I like seeing what a slut you can be for me…” he replies, gradually rocking his hips so that Aaron can finally get some of the friction so he clearly needs. 

“And I think you like it,” Robert continues, “showing off what a whore you are. I think it gets you hard.”

He reaches out and unzips Aaron's jeans so he can thrust his hand inside his boxers and prove his point. Aaron's dick is rock solid and pulsing with heat.

“I do…” Aaron mutters quietly, “I do, I like it…”

“What else do you like?” Rob asks, stroking Aaron’s cock as much as he can with them both still fully clothed.

“I like when you suck me. When you get that gorgeous mouth on me.”

“I like that too,” Robert agrees. “Is that what you want me to do now?”

Aaron looks down at him, clearly torn between the instant gratification of a blow job and the thing that he truly desires.

“Is there something else?” Rob encourages, knowing what Aaron wants, but needing him to admit it before he gives it to him.

Aaron shunts his hips further into Robert’s hand, then leans down to kiss him. Aaron is begging for what he needs with his entire body, but Robert wants to hear him say it. He wants to hear him beg.

Robert slides his hands up Aaron’s arse and pulls him so that every inch of their bodies are pressed together. One hand sneaks into the back of Aaron’s trousers so that he can press his index finger against the place where Aaron is hot and desperate for him while the other slides gently up his spine, caresses his neck, then tangles in his hair and pulls his head back. Hard.

“Can you be a good boy and say it out loud for me?” Rob asks, his tender tone belying the harsh grip he has on Aaron’s hair.

Rob’s fingers gently circle Aaron’s hole, never adding more than a gradual pressure until Aaron finally gasps, "Inside me! I want you inside me!"

Robert rewards his admission with a searing kiss which Aaron falls into with a grateful moan. As he is momentarily distracted, Robert takes the opportunity to switch their positions so that Aaron is laid out prone and beneath him. Not satisfied with this show of submission, Robert flips Aaron again so that he is on his hands and knees, head and chest braced against the sofa armrest.

With one great tug, Robert divests Aaron of both his jeans and his boxers. He throws them off to the corner somewhere and sets about removing his own clothing. Aaron looks over his shoulder at him and Robert is suddenly struck by just how wild and desperate his lover looks. Aaron's pupils are dark with want and his hair is gorgeously mussed from where Rob’s hands had been tangled in it moments before.

He’s so incomprehensibly stunning. And he’s all Robert’s.

Robert pauses, his shirt half unbuttoned and hanging from his shoulders. Aaron sometimes gets quite distracted by Robert’s collar bones and so he knows what this sight is doing to the younger man.

“Oh no,” he says teasingly, “I want you to stay right where I put you. Eyes forwards my love. Or don’t you want to be my good boy?”

Aaron turns his face back into the arm-rest, the action muffling his response of “I do. I want to be good for you…” Robert rewards him by soothing his hands down Aaron’s sides before he situates himself between Aaron’s knees and looks at the gift so wantonly on display for him.

Aaron pushes back a little as if he can feel Robert's gaze on him. Rob places both his hands on Aaron's delectable arse and uses his thumbs to separate those meaty cheeks so that he can get a proper look at Aaron’s gorgeous hole. He blows on it carefully and it flutters enticingly in response as Aaron’s whole body shivers. Rob traces two fingers down Aaron’s taint so that he can reach around and grab a fistful of Aaron’s cock, while his other hand reaches all the way up to Aaron’s mouth so that Rob can shove a few fingers in there.

Aaron sucks at the fingers invading his mouth eagerly, sighing happily at the gesture. 

“There’s a good slut,” Robert praises. “Get them nice and wet for me; they’re going in your cunt next.”

Aaron thrusts his dick into Robert’s hand hard at that. He’s becoming so desperate Rob knows he needs to get on with things. But for a moment he lets himself feel proud that he’s been able to reduce Aaron to this horny, slutty mess.

Satisfied that his fingers are sufficiently wet, Robert removes them from Aaron’s mouth with a lewd pop and sets about opening up Aaron’s hole. It doesn’t take long for Aaron to start begging and Robert, feeling particularly generous, rewards him with one long lick from balls to hole as he scissors him open. Aaron thrusts back onto Robert’s tongue with a loud “please!” but Robert withdraws. He has plans for more of that later.

There’s a bottle of lube hidden in the sofa cushions and Robert applies a generous amount of it to both Aaron’s hole and his own cock. Rob has always liked it wet and messy and he finds the squelch as he lubes up Aaron’s hole particularly satisfying.

And then, finally, he is sliding into Aaron’s incredible heat.

That first press in always shakes Robert up a little. No matter how many times it has happened Robert is still surprised that this incredible man lets him do this. Lets him climb all the way inside his body and pin him beneath him. Lets Robert see him at his most vulnerable and least restrained. Robert swears he'll treasure every moment he’s allowed of this.

Aaron is hot and pulsing around him. They are so used to each other’s bodies now that Aaron accepts him without much effort, even dragging him in further when Robert thinks he should stop and withdraw a bit. Aaron welcomes him in with his whole body, bracing his arms against the sofa arm so that he can push back onto Robert’s cock. He lifts his head higher so that he can take a deep gulp of air. And then he starts to speak.

“God Robert. Love this Robert. You’re so good to me…” The phrases are broken and a little incoherent, but Robert might feel offended if Aaron was still able to speak in full sentences.

“You like that, do you?” says Robert twisting his hips in a move that he knows will hit Aaron’s prostate dead on. “God, you’re such a slut for me. Just me though. No one else.”

“No one else…” Aaron echoes. “No one else makes me feel like this…”

“Good,” Robert says, with another powerful thrust. His control is slipping a little, his own desire taking over, and he slides a foot onto the floor so that he can put even more power behind his movements and really show Aaron exactly what it is he does to him.

He's got his hands under Aaron’s t-shirt now, raking it further up his chest so that he can get at Aaron’s nipples. If he pushes the material any higher he’ll be able to shove it right into Aaron’s mouth. But that would muffle Aaron’s delightful moans and whimpers, and Robert wants to hear every single one of the sounds Aaron is making for him.

Every now and then Aaron will exclaim “God, Robert!” and Rob will have to concentrate on not giving in and just jack-rabbiting himself to completion. He wants this to last as long as possible, to give Aaron every ounce of pleasure he can. But his own need must be fed, and Rob's vision is starting to blur around the edges with his need to come.

“You want me to come in you?” Robert asks, knowing that he can’t hold on much longer. “Want me to seed that hungry little hole of yours? Want me to work you over until your slutty cunt is wide and gaping and open?”

Aaron’s first response is just incoherent moaning, muffled by the cushion he is pressing his face into. Robert growls and grabs his hair again, forcing Aaron’s back into a delightful arch.

“What was that, whore? I didn’t hear you,” he says into Aaron’s ear, taking the opportunity to gently bite at it in time with his thrusts. 

“Yes… please… God, please Robert…” Rob can see two tears work down Aaron’s cheek. This man is so perfect! “Rob… give me your come… I need it…”

With that, Robert goes hurtling over the edge. He throws his head back and comes with such force that he feels it shake him from his head to his toes. Wave after wave crashes over him, but he keeps fucking Aaron the whole way through it. He thinks about all that hot creamy come that he’s pumping inside his lover. How it must be frothing and churning inside him.

“Can you feel that? Can you feel what you do to me?”

Aaron only nods weakly in response.

Eventually, Robert stills his thrusting hips and takes a moment to let his vision clear. Aaron is still laid out below him, a delectable feast of skin and sweat. As Robert withdraws his cock a thin line of come trails out, Aaron's hole too well used to keep it inside. Robert could go and fetch a plug to give Aaron's hole something to suck on as it keeps Robert’s come safely trapped inside. He’s done it before; sent Aaron off on his working day plugged and full of a fresh load of come. But for tonight Robert has other ideas.

He gently encourages Aaron over onto his back. He is loose-limbed and exhausted and goes where Robert puts him with no resistance. As Robert traces his eyes down Aaron’s beautiful body he is delighted to see that he is still hard.

But that is not what really captures Robert’s attention.

Rob takes a few moments to massage the sweaty and flushed skin of his lover, working down to where he knows Aaron needs his touch most. Rob has wound him so him so high now that he is nearly sub-vocal, only able to let out heavy breaths and little trills of pleasure.

He moves easily when Robert lifts his knees and positions them wide on the sofa, then shoves a pillow under his bum to support him, clearly trusting that whatever Robert does to him it will only bring him pleasure.

Robert takes a moment to stare at Aaron’s wonderfully winking hole. He slicks his own fingers this time and shoves them inside, Aaron taking them easily. He can feel how the fucking he gave them has opened up his hole, how Aaron's walls are hot and swollen from how Robert’s dick had abused them. Robert leans down to sooth the stretched rim and is rewarded with Aaron's hands clenching in his hair, silently begging for Robert to push deeper with his tongue.

Aaron’s being so good for him that he obliges, swirling his tongue once round the outside and then slipping inside where Aaron needs him most. The taste is heavenly! Succulent and musky and unmistakably _man_. The taste of their bodies is mixed together deliciously and Robert savours it on his tongue.

Suddenly, Aaron’s body writes up off the cushion, his orgasm taking them both by surprise. His dick spurts come so far that some of it ends up splattering the black t-shirt that is still rucked up around Aaron’s shoulders, the rest of it painting Aaron’s abs.

Robert watches Aaron come down from his high, enraptured by the breath-taking sight of his boy completely given over to pleasure. Rob soothes him through the aftershocks with tender touches up and down his inner thighs. He presses a finger gently to Aaron's balls and feels them twitch as the spurt out the last remnants of Aaron’s come. He feels so proud, and he tells him so.

“Good slut. Wonderful slut! Look how much you have come for me!”

He leans forwards so that he can take the head of Aaron’s cock into his mouth, digging below the foreskin with his tongue to tease out the very last drops of come. Aaron moans, first in appreciation than in agitation as he becomes too sensitive to be touched. Robert pulls away reluctantly, still wanting to bestow as much pleasure as he can in the wonderful man writhing beneath him.

He settles for licking his stomach instead, tracing the pearly ropes from where they landed. He scoops them up with his tongue, near crazed with his need to taste it all, and lets each droplet warm in his mouth. Aaron isn’t looking at him. His eyes are too unfocused and he has the expression of a man still overwhelmed with lust despite only coming a few moments ago.

Robert moves gently up Aaron’s body, not wanting to jostle him where he is oversensitive, but wanting him to feel his touch enough to feel grounded. He looks with delight at where a bright red blush is busting on his neck and chest. He would kiss it if his mouth wasn't full. Instead, he presses two fingers to Aaron’s chin, waits for his eyes to completely focus on him, and then slowly pulls down.

Aaron’s lips open obediently for him. Then, very carefully, Robert lets the come in his mouth drip from his lips and into Aaron's waiting mouth.

Aaron’s looking at him as if he cannot believe quite what is happening. His pupils are blown wide and his breath is coming in harsh little pants. But he doesn’t safeword or use his signal, so Robert keeps going until the very last drop has slipped into Aaron’s waiting mouth.

Aaron closes both his eyes and lips. And then he swallows.

Robert is completely overwhelmed. There is nothing he can do but lean down and kiss this incredible man. He hungrily plunges his tongue inside, delighting at the taste of them mixed together so thoroughly. Aaron seems to come out of his daze a little at that and Robert can feel him tenderly wind his arms around him so that this time it is Robert resting his body on Aaron’s.

They lie together like that for a while, catching their breath and trying to come back down to earth.

“We’d better get up before the come dries,” says Aaron quietly.

“Don’t worry about that,” replies Rob. “I’m pretty sure I got it all.”

“I’ve never done that before… I don’t even know where you get the idea to do these things.”

“Well, you are very inspiring.” Robert lifts his head a little so that he can look Aaron in the eye, “Did you like it? It wasn’t too much, was it?”

“It was wonderful,” Aaron admits. “I mean. Now that I’m thinking about it it’s kinda gross. But yeah, I loved it.”

Robert lies back down, content that his lover is satisfied.

“I love everything we do together,” Aaron’s voice is so quiet Rob can barely hear it.

The post-coital bliss is settling heavily into his bones. While he could push this further and use it as an opportunity to encourage Aaron to talk about his wants and desires a bit more, at this point he just wants Aaron to know exactly how much he is loved and appreciated. So, instead, he simply slides his hand across Aaron’s exposed chest so that his hand is splayed over the younger man’s heart. He whispers “I love you’s” into Aaron's skin as they both drift off, sweat drying on their skin and hearts beating as one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The sexual acts in this fic are not performed in a safe manner. This is fantasy only. Stay safe kids! 
> 
> I have a porny side blog now! You can find it at smuttyrobron on tumblr, and my future nsfw fics will be published under that name on here too ;) My main blog is iwillsendapostcard ;)


End file.
